The present invention relates to an aluminum hollow bent member which is formed by cutting an aluminum straight hollow member into a predetermined length, followed by bending the same. The present invention further relates to a vehicular member construction using the thus obtained aluminum hollow bent member.
Japanese Utility Model Second Publication No. 6(1994)-029049 describes a vehicular member construction using a pair of tubular members which extend substantially in a fore-and-aft direction of a vehicle.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11(1999)-293375 describes a vehicular member made of aluminum effective for reducing weight.
In view of the above Publications, hereinafter is a constitution of members for a vehicle using a tubular members made of aluminum. As is seen in FIG. 18, there are provided a pair of side members C extending in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. The pair of the side members C are spaced apart from each other in a widthwise direction of the vehicle, and are connected with each other via a cross member E. Each of the side members C is fitted with a suspension link bracket D.”
FIG. 17 shows an electric resistance weld tube A used for the side member C in FIG. 18. The electric resistance weld tube A is rolled substantially into a coaxial tube, with its matin faces B, B welded together by a resistance heat. For increasing bending rigidity and torsional rigidity of the thus formed vehicular member, a reinforcing plate F is mounted to a connection between the side member C and the cross member E and to a portion for mounting the suspension link bracket D, as is seen in FIG. 18.
There may occur occasions requiring discontinuance of use of reinforcing plates so as to reduce the number of component parts as well as production steps. For such occasions, tubular members that constitute part of the vehicular member are to be increased in plate thickness and diameter. However, such increase may cause problems, for instance, increase in weight and cost. Moreover, the increase in diameter of the tubular member will cause interference with other component parts, to thereby restrict layout.